Me and Harold (rewritten)
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: Harold thinks Georgie is a miserable cow whilst she thinks he's a womanising jerk. Eventually they look past all that and see a person they love. But can they ever get together past all the problems; an ex trying to ruin everything, a serial killer on the loose and even a war that Harold may never return from.


**_So I said I'd update soon and I have. Oh goody. This'll be quite cute, funny and sad throughout but yeah I hope you like it a lot!_**

**_Thanks to Bluesky Setter for Beta-ing, it means a lot!_**

**_This is the re-written version of 'Me and Harold' and I won't abandon this one for like a year like I did with the old one._**

* * *

Harold decided she was a miserable cow the second he lay eyes on her.

He was new in town when he'd met Jasmine, a nice girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She'd been leading him all around town when she invited him over for a cup of tea, to which Harold accepted.

"This is quite a big house. Do you have a roommate?" He'd asked when he set foot in the place.

"Oh, yes. Georgie. She's upstairs."

"Will I meet her too?"

"Ermmm…no."

Harold had been quite taken aback by this, which was understandable.

"Why?"

"Recently, she's been through a really bad break up so she hasn't been very sociable or nice or human. Nothing personal but she just-"

Then there were footsteps. It was like something out of a horror movie. The second Jasmine heard those footsteps she went silent. She looked up at the ceiling and followed the footsteps above her until they started to come down the stairs.

"Is that-"

"Ssh!" Jasmine hissed, "I think she's coming down here."

Harold was truthfully expecting some sort of evil beast to emerge, ugly and terrifying. He was also expecting her to scream and throw things and then he'd have to leave town and head for the hills.

But the girl who appeared at the stairs was completely different.

Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and her brown eyes were a bit swollen but Harold noticed how pretty they were. She was wearing some short, yellow pyjamas. She didn't look angry, or depressed or anything like Jasmine had described her as. She just looked like a sad, brokenhearted girl.

"Jasmine what day is it?" She yawned.

"Tuesday."

"Oh…I thought it was Friday but no such luck."

"You haven't been to work for ages anyway. We have a guest by the way," Jasmine hinted, nodding her head towards Harold.

"Oh, look at that, I didn't even notice. I'm Georgie."

"Harold. It's a pleasure."

"Yeah ok. I'm going back up now."

And with that, she was gone.

"Wasn't she a ray of sunshine?"

"It's just hard for her at the moment. She'll be fine in a day or so. She may not look like it now but she's as tough as old boots," Jasmine smiled.

"Oh I bet she is," Harold frowned. "Still, how miserable."

Georgie knew he was a womanising jerk the second she lay eyes on him.

The second he was out of the house, he was chatting up the female neighbours. She was honestly done with guys, no matter what her mother said in her letters. Her mother had always been pestering her about finding a boyfriend and had been over the moon when she found out about Liam, her now ex. Georgie hadn't told her mum that she'd split up with Liam and she wasn't planning on doing so.

That Harold guy was wearing the most ridiculous leather jacket. It was like he thought he was from Grease. More like the Rocky Horror Show. And those tight denim jeans. Honestly.

And as Georgie sat there, glaring at him out of the window, she realised what was going to happen.

Harold and Jasmine were going to fall in love and she'd be stuck with the jerk.

She shook her head angrily as Harold winked at Pompom, making her giggle like a hyperactive hyena.

The next day, Harold was walking around town, not really sure with what to do with himself. He'd refused to work for Nook but instead got hired at a job as a mechanic in the nearby city. He started tomorrow so he had nothing to do all day.

He looked over to his left and saw a girl by the river who he hadn't seen before. She was wearing a short yellow sundress, and she had long brown hair; along with a nice suntan.

Smirking to himself, he walked over.

"Hey…oh. Hi. Again," he faltered.

Because the girl he'd just seen was, in fact, was Georgie. Jasmine's roommate. The girl who had bits of cake and chocolate in her hair.

"Oh. It's Harry, right?" She asked. She looked so pretty right now. Before her hair was all tied up and she was wearing baggy clothes.

"No, Harold, but oh well. So you look better."

"Haha, yeah. I looked like I'd been doing drugs for five days straight or something," she laughed. Harold smiled and shook his head.

"No, it must've been a hard time for you. It's good to see that you feel…well…a lot better actually," he grinned.

"Yeah. Well, there are good days and bad days."

"How long have you been, erm, separated?"

"Two days. Yesterday and today."

"You said you have good days and bad days."

"Yeah! Yesterday was a bad day where I sat in bed and watched my 'Friends' box set. But today I'm all dressed up and I'm outside," she smiled, "so today's a good day."

'Thats some logic,' Harold thought to himself. But she was out here and smiling so that was good.

"So, hey, um, where do you work? Jasmine mentioned it yesterday," he asked.

"Oh, Jasmine did, did she?" Georgie nodded, knowingly.

"Erm, yes?"

"I'm a waitress-type-thing."

"Waitress-type-thing?"

"Yeah, people order stuff and I make it and prepare it and give it them. So I'm like a chef too."

"Cool. Where?"

Georgie coughed something and turned away.

"What?"

"The…Lekker Bar."

"Ohhhh…you're a barmaid."

Georgie narrowed her eyes and then smiled like she'd remembered something awful.

"Don't think I don't know," She winked.

"Hm?"

"About you…and Jasmine."

Harold nearly choked on his gum.

"You and her are in a relationship, no?"

"No! No, we are not! She is not my type! She's like a friend-person-girl," Harold spluttered. Georgie simply raised her eyebrows, irritating him more.

"She will tell me so there's no point in-"

"No! No! No!" He shouted, "This is actually quite awkward because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime."

"A drink?"

"Yes. Also a code for 'I find you attractive. Come drink with me on a date'," Harold sighed.

"You…find me attractive? Even though you've been chatting up a load of other people? Yeah, don't think I didn't see that."

"I was asking them…about you," he lied.

"Oh, yeah," Georgie spluttered in return.

"Ok, I didn't but I wasn't chatting them up. I mean, I know we're all equal in these Animal Towns but…they're animals. A girl dog chatted me up and all I could think was my pet dog I had as a kid," he frowned.

"…Ok. I will go for a drink with you at one time, maybe," Georgie frowned, suspiciously, "How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Good."

She nodded and walked away. When he'd turned his back, she turned and glared at him.

'What a womanising jerk,' she thought.

When he'd made sure she wasn't going to turn around, Harold cast an odd look at Georgie.

'Miserable old cow,' he thought.

They both turned back at the same time. Harold gave her a nod and a smile. Georgie waved back and returned the smile.

'I could put up with him'…

'I guess she's ok'…

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Bluesky Setter! You were a lot of help!_**

**_This will probably be a long story but I hope you all like it!_**


End file.
